


i'd go anywhere you want to

by orphan_account



Series: gift drabbles [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny, ever so clingy, is wrapped around Mark.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: gift drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540963
Kudos: 96





	i'd go anywhere you want to

**Author's Note:**

> this is for beli!! unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mineee
> 
> title from beach house's levitation

Johnny, ever so clingy, is wrapped around Mark. It’s a bit much with their duvet, but it’s winter so it’s not too bad for them.

Their bedroom lights are off minus the fairy lights Mark hung up forever ago as a joke to fit a Tumblr _aesthetic_. Johnny thought it was cute.

Mark nuzzles his face into his boyfriend’s chest, welcoming the attachment and the warmth. He doesn’t mind if he starts sweating buckets. He doesn’t mind showering twice in one day, it’s not a big deal.

It had been a long week. Mark does customer service at a tourist attraction. An old man yelled at him because he bought the wrong ticket, people outraged about the price to enter, computers shutting down from being overworked.

Mark shudders, remembering he has to return there. He feels like an overworked computer. They both need a long break.

Johnny’s hand squeezes his waist, moving to rub his back to soothe Mark. It makes him melt especially when Johnny pulls him closer.

Even though they both have to work a minimum wage job, they’re thankful that they have each other to come home to. Cuddling like this, it makes it all better.

* * *

Mark must’ve fallen asleep at some point because there’s a puddle of drool by his mouth. Pulling one of his arms away from Johnny, he wipes his face and notices that Johnny is still asleep.

The fairy lights give Mark some sight in their now darkened room and he’s able to see the redness on Johnny’s cheeks and nose. He must be getting a cold.

Mark considers for a moment to rise, go to the kitchen, make soup, and grab some medicine. However, before he can move any of his limbs, Johnny hugs him so close that his spine cracks. Mark groans in pain and relief he didn’t know he needed.

“Oops, did I do that?”

“You’re awake?”

“Yeah, also sorry if I woke you up.” Johnny’s hold on him loosens, rubbing wherever on his back. It doesn’t really soothe the pain, but it is sweet, so it warms Mark’s heart instead.

“Nah, you didn’t. I think the wetness from my drool puddle woke me up,” Mark explains. Johnny tries looking down, spots the damp circle, and whispers _ew_. Then covers it with his arm and Mark dives his head into his chest.

“Ow, fucker. Be gentle,” Johnny scolds, hand reaching into Mark’s hair. Mark anticipates a smack or pulling, but there’s the only caressing. The hand eases his head back to expose his face. There was only one thing Mark expected: a kiss. It could’ve been anywhere on his face. Lips, nose, forehead, eyelids, temple, cheeks. Anywhere.

Instead, Johnny leans down and bites Mark’s nose. It wasn’t too hard, but it definitely hurt.

“Ow, what the fuck.” Mark pulls back further, covering his nose.

“Payback.” Johnny kisses Mark’s forehead.

Mark doesn’t retaliate, not wanting to get into an elaborate playfight and end up sweaty and gross. Just as he thinks that he realizes how damp random spots of his back are.

“I feel nasty. I need to shower.”

“You already showered though? Like,” Johnny pauses to pull out his phone. “Way earlier in the day.”

Mark rolls his eyes. “So specific. One more shower won’t hurt. I’m just cleaning my body again.”

“Fine, but ten more minutes?” Johnny asks, pulling Mark closer. The sweat spots on Mark’s back make it even more evident to himself that he needs a shower. He takes a moment to think.

“Okay, okay.”

This time it’s Johnny nuzzling into Mark’s chest. Mark can’t help the giggles that escape him as he holds Johnny, playing with his hair.

“You can join me in the shower, too. Don’t forget that.”

“You have a point. But let’s finish this first.”

Twirling a few strands of hair, Mark’s eyes flutter closed. “I’m cool with that.”


End file.
